vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Fernanda Crispim
Fernanda de Souza Lima Crispim (Rio de Janeiro, 1 de março de 1977) é uma atriz e dubladora brasileira , e irmã do também dublador Peterson Adriano. Ela é conhecida por dublar personagens como Claire na série Eu, a Patroa e as Crianças, Angelique Boyer na maioria de suas novelas, Fiona nos filmes de Shrek, Lucille no desenho Free Willy, Ruby na série Supernatural, Tonia na série Todo Mundo Odeia o Chris, e Lana Lang em Smallville. Em 2011 recebeu o Prêmio Yamato (Oscar da Dublagem) de Melhor Dubladora de Protagonista, como a voz da Princesa Fiona no filme animado Shrek para Sempre. Fernanda Crispim ingressou na dublagem no estúdio Herbert Richers quando tinha 11 anos, acompanhada do irmão, participando nas novelas Carrossel e Chispita, aos 10 anos de idade converteu-se ao Protestantismo, após ter sonhado com a Volta de Jesus Cristo. Filmografia Dublagens *Angelique Boyer nas novelas Teresa, Abismo de Paixão, O Que a Vida me Roubou e Rebelde *Smallville - Lana Lang *Cuidado com o Anjo - Estefania Velarde *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Chloe Bennet como Daisy "Skye" Johnson / Quake *María la del Barrio - Alícia Montalbán Smith *Entourage - Garota / Chloey / Cheyenne / Vanessa *Niña... amada mía - Luz *E-Ring - Maya *Os Feiticeiros de Waverly Place - Nellie Rodriguez *Quarteto Fantástico e o Surfista Prateado - Julie Angel *Disney Channel Games - Vanessa Hudgens *Boy Meets World - Angela *Desperate Housewives - Barbie *RocknRolla - Jackie / June *Now and Then - Teeny *Veronica Mars - Jackie Cook / Sabrina *Grey's Anatomy - Camille Travis / Nicole / Lucy *Cold Case - Billie / Eve Kendall / Samantha / Tina / Bobbi / Emma / Phillipa *I Am Number Four - Número 6 *Bedtime Stories - Violet Nottingham *Amy, la niña de la mochila azúl - Coral *Rubi (telenovela) - Sofia *Amor real - Adelaida *Aliens in America - Sadika *Manual de Sobrevivência Escolar do Ned - Bitsy *One Tree Hill - Brooke Davis *Family Affair - Sutton *Xena: A Princesa Guerreira - Tara *Pizza My Heart - Gina Prestolani *Medical Investigation - Rebecca Stevens *Home Alone - Tracy *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York - Tracy *Saw IV - Brenda *Like Family - Lisa *Sleepover - Stacie *The Clique - Alicia *The Cheetah Girls - Dorinda *The Cheetah Girls 2 - Dorinda *The Cheetah Girls: One World - Dorinda *The Greatest Game Ever Played - Sarah Wallis *Everwood - Laynie Hart *Love Don't Cost a Thing - Yvonne *Casanova - Victoria *Monk - Maria / Edie *American Pie 2 - Heather / Natalie *Power Rangers Mystic Force - Madison *American Pie 5: The Naked Mile - Natalie *Dead Like Me - Misty *Princess - Sophie *Holiday in the Sun - Madison *Helter Skelter - Lynette Fromme *La madrastra - Ana Rosa Marquéz *Destilando Amor - Isadora *Mariana de La Noche - Carol *The O.C. - Reed Clarkson / Jenn *Like Family - Mary / Elissa *Chispita - Chispita (2ª Dublagem - Herbert Richers) *Freaks and Geeks - Lindsay *Supernatural - Lindsey / Ruby / Lori / Amy *Touching Evil - Samantha *Blue Water High - Erica *The Crusader - Leila *Crusade - Leila *Stargate Atlantis - Marin *Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles - Cheri *Cold Creek Manor - Kristen *Kyle XY - Amanda Bloom *Interview with the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles - Claudia *Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind - Mary *Bring It On - Torrance *The Big Bang Theory - Vicki *Be Cool - Tiffany *Beauty Shop - Darnelle *Honey I Blew Up The Kid - Mandy *Campus Confidential - Cornelia *Barbershop - Raina *Without a Trace - Sara *Jump in! - Mary *Strong Medicine - Nikki *The Closer - Theresa / Gretchen *Evil Never Dies - Eve *Power Rangers - Aisha *Kenan & Kel - Melissa *The Outer Limits - Briana Lake *Broken Hearts - Cassie *Wuthering Heights - Cathy / Catherine *Stargate Atlantis - Pelius *The Sleepover Club - Kristal *Gracie - Tracy *Double Agent - Meredith *Annapolis - Ali *In Plain Sight - Iris *Casper - Amber *Medium - Claire Chasse / Geraldine *My Wife And Kids - Claire Marie Kyle *Labyrinth - Sarah *Sabrina - Libby Chessler *Made of Honor - Arielle *Atlantis: The Lost Empire - Audrey *Atlantis: Milo's Return - Audrey *Getting There - Lyndi *CSI: Miami - Stacy / Jennifer / Susie / Jenny *Clueless - Tai *Boston Legal - Michelle Cabot-Levinson *Music and Lyrics - Cora *Body of Lies - Aisha *Café, con aroma de mujer - Daniela *The Suite Life of Zack & Cody - Nia *Southland Tales - Deena *The Class - Melanie *Poseidon - Jennifer *Wild Child - Poppy *You Wish - Fiona *My Suicidal Sweetheart - Sis *The Sopranos - Rhiannon *Igby Goes Down - Lisa *The Challenge - J.J *Juana, La Virgen - Joana *Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer - Party Girl *The 4400 - Maia *Legally Blondes - Ashley *Air Bud II: Seventh Inning Fetch - Andrea *The Big Bang Theory - Christy *Cory in the House - Jennifer *White Chicks - Megan *Calendar Girls - Calendar *Huff - Alyssa *Envy - Lula Dingman *Las Vias Del Amor - Perla *El alma no tiene color - Maigualida *Abrázame muy fuerte - Maria do Carmo *Blue State - Chloe *Superhero Movie - Fã *Power Rangers Jungle Fury - Lily *The Guilty - Tanya *Category Seven - Chang *¡Vivan los niños! - Miranda *X-Men - Cerebro *Felicity - Julie *Gotta Kick It Up - Yolanda *The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants - Tibby *The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants 2 - Tibby *Prime Suspect: The Final Act - Gloria *Strong Medicine - Tally *Divine Secrets Of The Ya-ya Sisterhood - Sidda *Law & Order - Sarah *Devil's diary - Dominique *Stargate Atlantis - Flora *The Secret World Of Alex Mack - Nicole *Stone Cold - Candace *Fool's Gold - Gemma *Strong Medicine - Francis *The Last of the High Kings - Dawn *Scream - Emma *The Greatest Game Ever Played - Sarah *Todo Mundo Odeia o Chris - Tonia Animação *X-Men: Evolution - Taryn *Os Jovens Titãs - Abelha *Shrek, Shrek 3-D, Shrek 2, Shrek Terceiro e Shrek para Sempre - FionaSite do IX Prêmio Yamato, vencedora pelo voto popular na categoria melhor dubladora de protagonista. [em linha] *Pucca - Ching *Free Willy - Lucille *Bratz: Babyz the Movie - Breeana *As Aventuras de Brandy e Sr. Bigodes - Brandy *League of Legends - Zyra *O Príncipe do Egito - Miriam Adulta *Pollyworld - Crizzie *A Vida e as Aventuras de Juniper Lee - Ray Ray *Yu Yu Hakusho - Keiko *Clifford, o Gigante Cão Vermelho (O Filme) - Emily Elizabeth *O Diário da Barbie - Heather *Pokémon - Bryony Categoria:Nascidos nos anos 70 Categoria:Atrizes Categoria:Atrizes do Brasil Categoria:Atrizes do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Dubladores Categoria:Dubladores do Brasil Categoria:Dubladores do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Naturais do Rio de Janeiro (cidade) Categoria:Dubladores da franquia Harry Potter